swindontownswoodilypoopersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Miracle of Swindon Town Games
FIFA 11 Stats current through video #58. =Teams Played= Stats current through video #58. =Season 2011-2012= Video #1: What's Wrong with the American Economy? League: Friendly Notes: 1st Video Video #2: Red Green's Warm Urine League: League 1 Notes: Introduction of Other John Green Video #3: Pants the Cat League: League 1 Notes: Bald John Green was rested Video #4: My Relationship to Nicotine League: League 1 Notes: Bald John Green now has a moustache. Difficulty upgraded to semi-professional. Video #5: First Date with the Yeti League: League 1 Video #6: The Hardest Thing League: League 1 Notes: First game played in snow. Played in white instead of red. The first draw for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #7: How I Got Engaged League: League 1 Notes: Played in white instead of red. Video #8: Breaking Up is Hard League: League 1 Notes: First game for Leroy Williamson Video #9 & #10: John's ex-girlfriend, Dave Mustaine & Extra Time! League: F.A. Cup Notes: The game ran into extra time, so was split into two episodes. First game against a Premier League Club. Video #11: Pranks League: League 1 Video #12: Lars Ulrich League: League 1 Video #13: Drunk League: League 1 Video #14: Axl Rose League: League 1 Video #15: Yeti in High School League: League 1 Video #16: The FA Cup Final League: F.A. Cup Notes: The first cup final and the first loss for the Swoodilypoopers. The first game with substitutions. This started a rivalry between the two clubs. =Season 2012-2013= Video #17: Football IRL League: Championship Notes: First Game of the season Video #18: The Ballad of Bald John Green League: Championship Video #19: Sketch Comedy League: Championship Video #20: Growing Up With Hank League: Championship Notes: Wigan Athletic confirmed as Hated Rivals. Bald John Green is injured and is out for 40 days. Video #21: Tragedy and Triumph League: Championship Video #22: Professional Level League: League Cup Notes: First Game on Professional Skill Level Video #23: Famous People League: Championship Notes: First Nil - Nil Draw Video #24: Fat Lucas League: Euro League Notes: First game in Europe. First Red Card. Video #25: Maureen Johnson League: Championship Notes: Voluptuous Péricard was injured. Video #26: Voluptuous Pericard League: Championship Video #27: Brotherhood 2.0 League: Euro League Video #28: Cteve Austin League: Championship Video #29: Henry Green Update League: Euro League Notes: Bald John Green retrns after his injury. Video #30: Willy League: Championship Video #31: Henry's Origin Story League: Championship Notes: Voluptuous Péricard returns from injury. Video #32: Becoming a Writer League: Championship Video #33: Hospital Chaplain League: Championship Video #34: NanoWriMo League: Championship Video #35: Greek Debt League: Championship Video #36: Writing for the Movies League: Championship Video #37: John's Job at Steak n Shake League: Championship Video #38: MURDERER! League: Championship Notes: John claimed this was an F.A. Cup match, but it wasn't. He also claimed that Fat Lucas was playing, when P. Smith was instead playing his first game instead. Video #39: Zombie Apocalypse League: F.A. Cup Video #40: Areas of Expertise League: Championship Video #41: Writers I Know League: Championship Video #42: Top 5 Favorite Movies League: Championship Video #43: Road Trip League: Championship Video #44: Amsterdam League: Championship Video #45: Football & Life League: Championship Video #46: Favorite Teachers League: Championship Video #47: Top 5 Athletes League: F.A. Cup Video #48: My Life as a Child League: F.A. Cup Video #49: "The Holidays" League: Championship Video #50: Top 5 T.V. Shows League: Championship Video #51: Narration League: Championship Notes: Winning this game took the Swoodilypoopers to to the top of the Championship. Video #52: How To Break Up with Your Boyfriend League: Championship Notes: Skill level was put back to professional. Video #53: Frank Talk of the Future League: Championship Video #54: B Squad League: Championship Video #55: NPower Championship League: Championship Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the NPower Championship League Title. Video #56: FA Cup Final League: Championship Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the F.A. Cup. =Season 2012-2013= Stats current through video #58. Video #57: Community Shield League: Championship Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the Community Shield. Video #58: HGTV & Me League: Premier League Notes: First game in Premier League.